


Nice Ride

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, alex can't even handle, all these smol gay beans, and lucy is a hella supportive roommate, and then the bbies go for pizza, and tiny gay disasters, both gay disasters, gay disaster maggie sawyer, hell neither can i, maggie with her motorcycle, nb!Alex, sanvers college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Sanvers College AU: When Maggie Sawyer rolls up outside Alex and Lucy's dorm room on her Triumph, nonbinary Alex Danvers is an utterly gay disaster. Lucky for them, they're exactly the kind of gay disaster that Maggie wants to get to know better. And she definitely will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> pleasee write nb!alex in college, like could they meet maggie in college too? also just as a personal preference cause I love the idea could alex have a really cool undercut? wow I love your writing and college nb!alex would be amazing

It’ll all be okay next term.

Next term, when Kara comes to school with them, when Kara will be a freshman.

Because Eliza is always talking about Alex needing to take care of Kara, and Alex is always thinking of taking care of Kara.

But it’s been a while since they’ve realized how much Kara takes care of them, too, without even meaning to.

Because the phone calls and the FaceTime sessions aren’t enough.

Especially now.

Especially now with their new undercut – it took a couple anti-anxiety meds to actually go through with it, because _you’re already underperforming in your coursework, Alexandra, and now you’re distracting yourself further with ridiculous haircuts?_ – and especially now with the binder they’d saved for all of fall term to be able to afford.

The binder that finally helps them be able to wear henleys, because the damn shirts never fell right on their body before. The binder that will undoubtedly draw cries of protest from Eliza, because _oh Alexandra – or would you prefer Alexander? You know this is all so much for me to take in – your body is beautiful, and aren’t you concerned about the wear and tear with such intense compression, and what will you do when you have to spend hours in the lab and you get overheated in that thing? You are still intending to spend hours in the lab, aren’t you? Because after you failed that last test, I keep worrying that you’ll just forsake all that you’ve spent so long building for… what? Some girl? Is there a girl? God, can you let me deal with this gender stuff before bringing home a girl? Would that girl be a lesbian, anyway? Oh, Alexan – Alex – why can nothing ever be simple with you, it used to be so simple with you._

The binder that will draw protests, but hell, they’re failing a couple of classes anyway – and Eliza makes sure they can’t forget it – so why not fail at everything, right?

At least, when Alex looks in the mirror with their new binder on – their roommate Lucy had grinned like a fiend listening to Alex stumble around the bathroom, pulling it up over their legs and ass, upside down and backwards, so they could slip it up their body properly, and Lucy’s grin had only gotten bigger at Alex’s excited squeals as they tossed open the door and kept running their hands over their flattened chest, standing front ways, sideways, all ways, tossing on shirt after shirt after shirt, just to watch them finally fit properly – at least when they look in the mirror now, they see their own smile, their own tears, Lucy’s grin, hear Kara’s squeals over FaceTime, rather than Eliza’s disapproval.

“The girls are gonna love you even more than they already did, Danvers,” Lucy nudges them as the two friends sit very illegally on the ledge of their first floor dorm room, their legs hanging out of their window, a couple of feet off the ground, and Alex pffts, and Alex splutters, and Alex blushes.

But then Alex glances down at their newly-bound chest, first with excitement, first with pride, then with… panic, and they grow serious.

“But what if my mom’s right? What if the gay girls just want… well…”

“Straight up girls?”

Alex nods with tears in their eyes.

“You’re amazing, Alex. Binding or not, whatever pronouns you use. Any girl can see that a mile away. And uh… hey. Looks like that gorgeous one already has.”

Alex’s heart plummets and they try to follow Lucy’s gaze, the slight nod of her head, subtly, subtly, subtly.

And then they almost tumble right off the windowsill, because the girl Lucy’s talking about?

The girl who just parked her motorcycle in the lot across from their dorm room, all thick leather jacket and boots and denim and dimples?

That girl is the most beautiful girl Alex has ever seen, and she’s staring right at them.

Alex sends a silent thank you to the queer goddesses that Lucy’s lawyerly aspirations include a military-style commitment to fitness, because somehow, even with her much smaller frame, she manages to grab Alex subtly enough to not make it obvious, strong enough to make sure they don’t splat out of the window.

The girl notices despite Lucy’s subtlety, and she grins.

Her eyes are bright and her dimples are adorable and Lucy mutters a reminder for Alex to breathe.

“Alright there?” the girl calls, and Lucy nudges Alex in the ribs.

“Nice ride,” they call back, and Lucy sits a little straighter, proud of her friend for using… words.

The girl struts over – Alex doesn’t know how to think about her walk as anything other than a confident, almost cocky, strut, and Alex is gone, gone, gone – with a small grin still on her face, a thin backpack slung over both shoulders and her helmet still in her hand.

“You two supposed to be hanging out of your window like that?”

Alex thinks of a lot of possible responses.

_You supposed to be so hot amongst unsuspecting queers?_

_You supposed to be riding that motorcycle on campus? You can cause an accident with how good you look on it._

_You supposed to have a voice that sounds like my first kiss and a face that looks like my heaven?_

They think of a lot of possible responses, but they only splutter one.

“Sure, we – I mean, no, but pfft, rules? I mean, you rode a Triumph to school, like come on, screw rules, right?”

Lucy grimaces, claps Alex on the shoulder, and swings her legs up and back into their dorm room.

“Well. Good luck with this one,” she says to Maggie with a grin. “I’m Lucy Lane, and their name – if they never get around to telling you – is Alex Danvers. Feel free to stop by any time…”

“Maggie Sawyer,” the girl answers, but her eyes are on Alex’s face, which has gone pale since Lucy used their proper pronouns to introduce them to this gorgeous girl, since Maggie’s eyes traced slowly up and down Alex’s body, taking in their undercut, their flat chest, their boy jeans, their black, short-sleeved henley.

“Well. You kids have fun,” Lucy claps Alex’s shoulder again, and Alex thinks about asking her – begging her – to stay, but Lucy’s hopped back inside before Alex can form words.

“So, college has you so busy that you’re window hanging, Danvers?” the new girl teases. Maggie. Maggie Sawyer.

Alex rolls the name around in their mind, on their tongue, and decide they love it.

They shrug. “I’m usually in the lab.” They point haphazardly in the direction of one of the science buildings. “But I uh… I’ve had a lot going on lately, depression and whatever, and my mom’s been ragging on me more than usual, so I haven’t been doing so great in classes, so they gave me time off from the lab to fix my grades and – shit, I’m sorry, I… I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

“They tend to ramble in front of cute girls, Sawyer!” Lucy shouts from inside their living room, and Alex nearly leans in to take a swipe at her, but Maggie just grins.

“They’re lucky I find rambling charming, then,” Maggie calls back with a tilted head and a bright smile.

_She used my pronouns. She used my pronouns. She used my pronouns and she’s smiling at me like maybe she can like me and holy shit, is she – she is – oh shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck I’m gonna either kill Lucy or get her a car or something as a thank you…_

Because Maggie is swinging her backpack off her back and gingerly placing her helmet on top of it on the ground, and she’s arching an eyebrow.

“Want some company up there, Danvers?” she asks, holding up a hand, and Alex gulps, and Alex leans down to grasp it.

They both inhale sharply at the other’s touch, at the strength in the other’s grip. At the spark, the heat, that shoots through both of their bodies on contact.

Alex tugs her up easily, and Maggie situates herself next to them on the window ledge.

“So your parents have hella painful expectations of you too, huh?” she asks, her voice deliberately light.

“Just my mom. My dad, he uh… plane crash.”

“Oh shit, Danvers, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to – “

“No. No, it’s okay. Your parents too? Expectations?”

Maggie grins wryly and studies their fingernails. “It’s whatever. But hey – looks like you got yourself a nice roommate.”

“Damn right they do!”

“Oh my god, Lucy!”

“What, am I cramping your non-existent style, Al?”

Alex groans but Maggie just laughs. “She looks out for you,” she says softly after a few moments, like it’s hard for her to believe that people have relationships like that. Friendships like that. Family like that.

Like it’s a foreign concept to her.

Alex runs their hand over the side of their head that’s shaved, and bites the inside of their cheek.

“Do you not? Have people who look out for you?”

Maggie just shrugs. “I’m new here. New to… cities, generally.”

Alex studies her for a moment. “Welcome, then, Maggie Sawyer. Consider yourself looked out for.” They hold out their hand, and Maggie looks wary, like touching them again will catapult her into a world she’s scared to go, terrified to trust, petrified to hope for.

But Alex’s face is kind, and it’s open, and damn, it’s cute as hell.

And cute queers always were Maggie’s weakness.

Or, now, maybe… her hope.

She takes Alex’s hand, and shakes it, and she watches Alex groan good-naturedly when Lucy whoops from inside their living room.

“Can you get your own life?!” Alex calls back inside, not bothering to take their hand from Maggie’s.

“Not when yours is so straight out of a movie!”

Alex blushes and Maggie beams and Alex thinks, for once, that maybe, if this is part of their life movie, that they’re not such a failure after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> hey I don't know if you're taking prompts atm, but if you are could you please write some more nb!alex college au, I love them so much and your writings make me so happy!

“Wanna get outta here?” Maggie asks, chuckling at Alex’s banter with their roommate, but also wanting the full attention of this adorable enby.

And it terrifies her.

Her desire.

Her question.

Terrifies her because the only people she’s kissed have been girls in high school who took her underneath the bleachers to make out, only to tell their boyfriends later that she took advantage of them.

Terrifies her because of Eliza Wilke.

Terrifies her because of her father.

But she’s away, now.

Away, for the first time.

And Alex Danvers? This kid hanging out of their window, undercut and tank top and sleeveless vest and and flattened chest and baggy shorts all but screaming their queerness? Their braveness? 

Maybe Alex Danvers won’t punish her for her desires.

But at her question, Alex almost topples out of their dorm room window.

Maggie catches them by their stomach, and they both pause at the contact. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so – “

“No, no, it’s… it’s just funny, right? Because usually when someone says ‘you wanna get outta here,’ they mean go home or something, but I am home, so you don’t mean go home, right, you mean go away from my home instead of to it, and it’s just…” 

Alex putters like they’ve run out of fuel, and they shrug awkwardly. Adorably. 

Maggie’s never wanted to kiss anyone this badly, and she chastizes herself harshly. She barely knows Alex.

Doesn’t know them at all.

But their rambling is awkward, and it’s earnest, and earnesty isn’t something Maggie comes across a lot.

“Just what, Danvers?” she helps them out, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“It’s just funny,” Alex finishes, starting to blush, and Maggie hears Lucy sighing dramatically at Alex’s lack of chill inside the dorm.

Maggie gulps and she lowers her eyes to Alex’s lips and she looks away as soon as she realizes she’s done it.

“Your room isn’t the only home on this campus,” Maggie says, her voice low, her voice hopeful.

Alex nearly falls again, and Maggie grabs them again.

Alex opens and closes their mouth helplessly.

“But for now, wanna take a walk?” Maggie grins, hopping down from the window and retrieving her backpack and motorcycle helmet from the ground.

Alex takes nearly a full thirty seconds to stammer a yes, and somehow their rambling makes them more attractive to Maggie. More unassuming. More… earnest. More honest. More genuine.

“Uh – yes, just – uh, can you come around the front entrance? I’m sorry, I – “

“Yeah, yeah, it’s cool. Meet you in a minute. Um – nice to meet you, Lucy!” Maggie raises her voice at the end.

“Have them home by midnight, Sawyer! It’s not a huge campus, I can easily find out where you live!”

“Yes ma’am!” Maggie offers a mock salute. Even though she knows Lucy can’t see her from inside, she knows Alex can, and Alex laughs.

She decides she wants to make Alex laugh as much as she can.

“See you on the other side,” she offers up to Alex, and they nod as they scramble backwards off their windowsill, nearly falling in. 

Maggie chuckles to herself once she listens to make sure Alex is okay. She slings her bag over her shoulder and sets off at a jog toward the main entrance of Alex’s dorm.

It takes Alex more than a minute or two to get there.

It occurs to Maggie that they might not come.

That Maggie asking if they wanted to go somewhere – to get outta here – might have been rude to Lucy. Might have been a turn off to Alex.

Because why would someone that attractive want to go anywhere with Maggie anyway? Why would someone that soft want to have anything to do with Maggie, anyway? 

Maybe Alex had only said she could come up and sit on their window to be polite.

They seemed like they were a polite person.

Politeness was good. Nice. 

Good and nice didn’t deserve Maggie Sawyer.

How could she have been so stupid? So overconfident? How could she have been so – 

“Maggie.”

Her stomach backflips at the slightly breathless sound of Alex’s voice, and she turns.

“You’re a lot taller than me,” is the first thing she says, because she couldn’t really tell when they were sitting on the windowsill together. It’s the first thing she says because the shock of Alex actually standing there in front of her, eager and ready to head out… wherever… is so unbelievable.

Alex grins and straightens, puffing out their chest slightly.

“I uh…”

“You don’t have to actually respond to that, it was a stupid comment.”

“No! It wasn’t stupid, I… um… I’m sorry I made you wait. I’m uh…” They glance around and take a deep breath, but Maggie had used their pronouns without hesitation and without any reluctance, and she still wanted to go out with them – go out? were they going out? did this count as going out? – and it feels so good to still, maybe, be wanted, and they want to talk, to share, so badly… “I’m not used to my uh… to my binder yet, it’s uh… I’m still not used to things like uh… hopping out of windows and stuff.”

Maggie grins and nods, giving Alex another once-over with her eyes. “Well, it’s good self-care: you’re not supposed to be all breathless with them on anyway, right?”

“Gonna be hard to be around you while I wear it then,” Alex blurts out softly without thinking, without considering, and Maggie’s breath hitches, and Alex’s face flushes.

“I’m sorry, that was forward, I just meant – “

“No. No, Danvers, I…” She realizes there are tears in her eyes and she’s not quite sure why. She clears her throat and she forces down a gulp. “Where do you wanna go? On campus, off? There’s this pizza joint a few blocks off the SU that I like. Do you like pizza?”

“Isn’t it kinda the law?” Alex chuckles, and starts walking. 

Maggie falls into step, and after a quiet moment, Alex offers their arm out for Maggie to hold onto.

“Oh, a gentlehuman,” Maggie laughs, accepting their arm. She looks up at Alex with soft eyes. “Is there a word you prefer? Something less gendered, more?”

“Context,” Alex shrugs. “Right now?” They glance down at Maggie, at her leather jacket and tight jeans and gorgeous, gorgeous hair. “Gentleman would be just fine. I mean, unless you… you’ve only dated girls before? Not that this is a date, I mean – “

“It’s not?” Something’s dancing in Maggie’s eyes, something a lot like that confidence she’d had in her walk when she’d first gotten off her bike. But this is less affected, less defensive. This? This is happiness. This is hope.

“Is it? I mean, do you want it to be? If – I mean, I know it’s not how dates typically happen – “

“What, you mean sitting with a girl on your windowsill, getting egged on by your roommate, and then taking the girl on a walk to a pizza place off campus? That’s not your typical MO, Danvers?”

Alex laughs, and Maggie grins.

“I don’t have an… I mean, I don’t usually – we just met, I don’t want you to think I’m trying to…” 

“To what?”

Alex shrugs, stiffening as a group of frat boys laughs their way past them. They glance down at Maggie, whose face is suddenly steel, and Alex decides they like her even more than they already did. They put their arm over her shoulder and pull her closer to their body protectively.

The boys pass, and Alex shifts their arm, unsure of what to do.

“Is that okay?”

Maggie nods with a tight throat and a throbbing heart. Alex keeps their arm around her shoulder.

“You said you’re new here. New to cities. I told you I’d look out for you. I don’t want you to… to think I want anything in return.”

“Except maybe a date,” Maggie deadpans, but she’s smiling and her dimples ease Alex’s worry.

They lapse into a surprisingly comfortable silence, taking in the campus, taking in the football game on one side of the quad, the class being held outside on the other.

“Why would you want to?” Maggie asks after a while.

“Want to what?”

“Look out for me.”

Alex shrugs again. “You don’t seem like you need it. Looking out for. But everyone should have someone. It’s lonely otherwise.”

“Yes,” Maggie says after a long moment, and her tone tells Alex she’s not responding to their comment about loneliness.

“Yes what?” they ask, furrowed brow and nervous heart.

“Yes, this is a date, Danvers,” Maggie grins, and Alex can practically hear Lucy whooping from all the way across campus, can practically hear Kara’s excited squeals when they call her later tonight.

And all these things?

Make them feel like they’re flying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> hey not sure if you're taking prompts rn, but could we get more of the nb!alex college fic pleasee, it's amazingg

Alex manages to make it to the pizza place without tripping over themself, and Maggie manages to make it to the pizza place without bolting out of fear.

Fear that Alex’s arm is too gentle around her shoulder; that Alex is too careful to keep checking in with Maggie to make sure it’s alright that their arm is there; that Alex looks at her too genuinely, makes her laugh too easily.

Fear that she can get lost in Alex’s eyes, in Alex’s smile, in Alex’s body.

God, Alex’s body.

Fear that she can get lost in Alex, and interweave them into the fiber of her being, and when they leave – and why wouldn’t they leave? they only just met, for crying out loud – Maggie will shatter into irreparable pieces. 

“So you never said,” Alex breaks an easy silence – a silence that scares Maggie with how comfortable it feels – “if you um… if you’ve only dated girls before. I mean, not that I’m – not that – I mean I know you said this can be a date. That this is a date. But I’m not trying to say that means we’re dating, that’ll be up to you, I mean, I only meant – “

“Whoa, hey, hey, Danvers, breathe. You’re okay. It’s okay.” Maggie leans into their body slightly as they walk, as Alex tugs open the door to the pizza place and steps back for Maggie to walk through.

Maggie arches an eyebrow, purses her lips, tilts her head, and bows her head slightly in thanks.

Alex gulps.

“Yeah, only girls. But uh…” Maggie looks over her shoulder and Alex melts at her smile. “I have no problem making an exception for someone as charming as you.”

Alex practically giggles. “Lucy says I have about as much charm as a horse’s ass.”

“Lucy must have terrible taste,” Maggie grins, slipping her hand into her jacket pocket for a thin, black wallet. She orders to cheeseless slices and motions for Alex to get whatever they want.

“No, no, you don’t have to pay – “

“I asked you out, I’ll grab it, no problem. If that’s okay? I figure you can, uh…” Maggie glances at Alex’s lips and blushes, suddenly breathless. “I figure you can get next time.”

Alex nearly chokes on air, and Maggie revels in the strength of their reaction to her flirtation.

“So you’ve got an overly demanding mom. Any siblings?” Maggie asks as she hands over cash to the curious-looking boy at the register.

Alex beams suddenly. “One. A little sister. Kara. She’s everything, she’s my… she’s my everything. She’s a genius at physics, but it’s not her thing, she likes painting better. She’s a senior in high school, she wants to come here in the fall, and she – I’m sorry. Rambling about my little sister, I – “

“No, it’s cute,” Maggie laughs genuinely, lowering her eyes.

Lowering her eyes, because god if she keeps looking at Alex, she’ll kiss them.

She’ll kiss them and she’ll beg them to screw the pizza and take her home and make love to her, because god, it doesn’t matter that they just met, they seem perfect, perfect, perfect, and Maggie hasn’t felt like this since…

“Anyway,” she clears her throat. “I asked. About siblings.” 

Alex blushes at her generosity and thanks the boy at the register – his name tag says Jessy – for passing them their slices and cans of root beer and seltzer.

“What about you?” Alex asks as they maneuver to a plastic table, grabbing napkins and red pepper flakes and oregano along the way. “Siblings?”

The ghost of agony flits across Maggie’s face, but she wipes it away so quickly Alex thinks for a moment they imagined it.

“Nope. No family, really. I mean, they’re alive, just not… it’s whatever. But I’ve got this kid – I mean, not my kid, just, this friend, who’s younger, he’s a sophomore in high school right now – Adrian, his name is – he’s like my little brother. So actually, I take it back. Yeah. One. A brother. Ade. He’s a total nerd, he…” Her eyes flit down to Alex’s flattened chest, up to their undercut. “I think you two would get along.”

Alex chuckles and lets grease slip off the end of her pizza. “What makes you say that?”

Maggie shrugs. “You two might have a lot to talk about, gender-wise. He uh… he transitioned last year.”

Alex sits up a little straighter. “Is that why you know… about binding and stuff?”

Maggie takes a bite of her slice that leaves sauce on the side of her mouth. Alex grins and holds their hand out, hesitating before touching Maggie’s face. Maggie nods, her eyes wide, her chewing paused, and Alex swipes the sauce into Maggie’s lips with baited breath and eyes like they’re intently studying a work of art. Maggie’s tongue flits out of her mouth and their eyes lock. Alex brings their trembling hand back to their side of the table, bringing their finger to their mouth and absently licking it clean of sauce. Maggie’s breath hitches at the motion.

They both gulp, Maggie painfully, because her pizza was mostly unchewed. They both giggle slightly. Maggie clears her throat.

“Thank you. For… thanks. And yeah, partially. Adrian, I mean. And binding. But also, you know.” She shrugs. “I feel like it’s our job to learn about each other. Look out for each other.”

Her pupils dilate at the statement – Alex just met her, sure, but they’ve already said they want to look out for her; Maggie’s still getting her head around why – and Alex misses their mouth with their pizza.

“Nice to have people looking out for you.” 

Maggie shrugs. “I wouldn’t really know.”

“Yeah, you said. What uh… what’s up with that? How could someone not want to look out for you?”

Maggie laughs ruefully. “Easily enough, apparently. But hey, less depressing topic for a hot minute – what classes have you got this term? You said you’re not doing so great – maybe I could uh… help you out with some?”

Alex chuckles. “Not unless you’ve taken biochem and have the patience to deal with my depressed, anxious, perfectionist ass.”

“I have, and I do, actually.”

Their eyes lock, hard, and Maggie suddenly wishes they’d gone back to her dorm room instead of to a pizza place, because Alex’s eyes are suddenly flooded with tears.

“I’m sorry, we just met, I shouldn’t – “

“No, no, no, hey. Maggie. You’re okay, I just… I like this. Spending time with you. Getting to know you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Keep doing it then, Danvers.”

Alex licks their lips and gulps nervously, happily. Hopefully. “If you want me to, I definitely I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you write more Nb! Alex at college?

Somehow, Alex finishes their pizza without choking.

Somehow, Maggie finishes hers without doing the same.

Somehow, they don’t kiss, even though the boy behind the counter has a running bet with himself as to when they will and how much tongue they’ll use.

Somehow, Alex doesn’t knock their chair backwards when they get up and offer Maggie their hand to head back to campus.

Somehow, Maggie interlaces their fingers without giving a disclaimer that her palms are sweaty.

“So,” Alex starts, their voice low and nervous and so, so hopeful. “You uh… you got class this afternoon?”

Maggie shakes her head and bites her lip and tries to remember to breathe.

“Do you?”

Alex shakes their head too, and looks down at Maggie with a gulp.

“You got plans?”

She shakes her head again, eyes wide, stomach flipping over and over and over.

“Wanna come back to my dorm?”

Maggie’s breath hitches and she stumbles. Alex catches her easily.

“I mean… I wasn’t… it… Lucy’s gonna be there, she… I thought we could hang out… we have a TV, I… not that I’m suggesting Netflix and chill… I mean, we could Netflix, and we could chill, but I wasn’t trying to say Netflix and chill, I wasn’t – “

“Whoa there, Danvers, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’d love to. Lucy won’t mind?”

Alex chuckles and slows their breathing. Somewhat.

“Are you kidding? She’ll be thrilled.”

Maggie grins and reflects Alex’s chuckle.

“Did you guys know each other before school? Seems like you guys are pretty close.”

Alex nods. “She beat up some guys in high school who were messing with my sister.”

“I’m liking this Lucy more and more,” Maggie smiles, and Alex stiffens.

“You haven’t got any competition, Danvers, it’s okay.”

Alex stammers and gulps and tries not to trip over their own feet as they guide Maggie back to their dorm. As they dig their key into their door and crack it open.

“Luce? You home?”

“Heyyy, Danvers, did you kiss her? When are you seeing her next? Did you use tong – fuck. Heyyy, Maggie. Sorry, I uh… I didn’t know you were… here…”

“Hi, Lucy,” Maggie extends her hand, blushing furiously but beaming at the same time. “And no, they’ve been a perfect gentleman,” Maggie grins, and Alex shifts from foot to foot, over the moon with Maggie’s attentiveness to their moment-by-moment preferences.

“So does that mean they’ve managed to throw two words together?” Lucy wants to know, and Alex rolls their eyes with a dramatic sigh and a soft shove in Lucy’s direction.

Lucy dodges. Alex stumbles, and Maggie’s hands steady their waist. Alex’s breath hitches, and Maggie’s pupils dilate heavily. They stare and they breathe and they don’t move at all.

Maggie’s eyes shift to Alex’s lips, and Alex’s eyes do the same.

“Well. I’m gonna… why don’t you kids stay here and get better acquainted? I’m gonna go see what Sara’s up to.”

“No, uh, Lucy, you don’t have to – “

“Byeeeeeee. Good to meet you again, Maggie!”

The door is closed before either of them can protest again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Heyy cap, will we get more of the adorable nbalex & Maggie college fics? 

“So,” Maggie nearly whispers as the door snaps shuts behind Lucy. Her hands are still on Alex’s waist.

She doesn’t move them.

Both of them can still hear her laughing as she heads down the hall toward Sara’s dorm.

“So,” Alex croaks back. They don’t move, fearful of Maggie moving her hands.

They don’t want her to move her hands away from their waist. 

Ever.

They glance down at Maggie’s lips again, at the way Maggie’s pupils are dilating, the way her lips are wet and slightly parted.

“So Lucy’s a loyal wingwoman,” Maggie manages to choke out, and Alex laughs softly.

Neither of them move away from each other.

“Yeah. Yeah, she uh… she’s a good egg.”

Maggie nods, her eyes making the trip down to Alex’s mouth.

“So I know you said you weren’t trying to get me into bed by inviting me back here – “

“I wasn’t, Maggie, I’m sorry, I – “

“Hey, hey, it’s cool, you’re okay. I was just gonna ask… there’s no chance you wanna kiss me, is there, Danvers?”

“No chance? Maggie, are you kidding? You’re smart and you’re tough and you’re… I mean, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? So beautiful. But I mean… do you want me to kiss you? Because we don’t have to – “

“Danvers – “

“I really didn’t bring you back here with ulterior motives, and my breath is probably all pizza-y, and – “

“Danvers.”

“Rambling. Sorry. Lucy’ll kill me. Um. Go ahead. What?”

“Kiss me. Please?”

So they do. 

They kiss her slow and tentative, and they see sparks behind their eyes, fluttered closed.

Maggie’s hands stay on their waist, and Alex busies their hands with her hair. 

They part their lips and Maggie rises onto her tip toes, brushing her tongue against Alex’s bottom lip. 

Alex moans softly. And swoons. Hard.

Maggie steadies them, and the two rest their foreheads together, knowing they need to breathe, but also unwilling to part from each other.

“Wow,” Maggie whispers after a long moment, and Alex splutters.

“’That was good and I wanna do it again’ wow, or ‘you suck at that and I’m regretting going on a date with you’ wow?”

Maggie laughs, and it’s the best sound Alex has ever heard. “The first one, Danvers,” she assures her.

“So um,” Alex grins, their face bright red, their eyes glistening with hope. “Wanna stick around? Maybe watch some Buffy? Do you like Buffy? I mean, we can watch something else, or we could keep talking, or we could keep… you know, kissing… I mean, if you – “

“Buffy sounds awesome, Alex,” Maggie soothes them, bringing her hand to Alex’s an intertwining their fingers. She looks over her shoulder as she leads Alex to their couch. “And so does the talking.” She clears some of Lucy’s law textbooks off the couch. “And so does the kissing.”

“So you’re saying you liked it? Because that’s… that’s what I got.”

Maggie laughs again, and Alex wants to hear that sound again and again and again.

“Come sit with me and find out.”

So they do. Again and again and again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Oooooo... Can we pleeeaaase find out how Sanvers get together in you NB Alex College AU??? I'm super hooked on that series and I need mooore! *makes random excited squeaky noises*

Maggie had suggested that they sit together on the couch, and Alex had never associated couch sitting with nerves.

They’d always associated it with studying or with Movie Night with Kara or with Game Night with Lucy and Kara and James and Winn, or with Siblings’ Night. 

Not with this.

Not with… kissing. 

Not with Maggie Sawyer, this girl who literally rode into her life and who, already, Alex didn’t want to stop being around. Ever.

“You’re so good at this,” Alex breathes into her mouth, and when Maggie sighs a small laugh, Alex pulls back. “I’m sorry, that was a weird thing to say, I ruined it, didn’t I, I’m sorry I – “

“Whoa, hey Danvers, slow down, hey.” Maggie shifts her hands from Alex’s undercut and jawline to their torso, hesitating before she brings her hands down on Alex’s tank top, their binder underneath.

“Can I touch you here? Only if you want me to,” Maggie clarifies, and Alex reaches their hand down on top of Maggie’s, bringing her hand onto their ribcage. 

Alex gulps. Maggie gulps.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Danvers, okay?” She chuckles again, warmth lighting up her eyes and her entire face. “It was cute. You’re cute. And hot.” Her eyes travel down Alex’s body. “Very hot. And you’re not so bad at this whole making-out-on-the-couch thing, either. It takes two, you know?”

Alex blushes, and Maggie decides she wants to make them blush every day. 

Multiple times a day.

“Okay. But still, it was a corny thing to say.”

Maggie shakes her head and brings one of her hands back to Alex’s face.

“This okay?” she asks. Alex nods their head eagerly, and Maggie leans forward to kiss their nose. “I like corny, Danvers. The world could use a little more of that corny earnestness you have. And anyway, sex is all about communication, right?”

Alex’s eyes fly wide, and it’s Maggie’s turn to blush and splutter.

“I mean… not that we’re having sex. Who’s having sex? Your roommate, probably, not us. Not right now, anyway, I – god, I kissed you twice, and now I’m becoming you? What – “

“Maybe kiss me again. Another test. To find out if we’ll really do the whole lesbian merging thing.”

Maggie licks her lips and glances at Alex’s mouth. “So what, you get all smooth when I’m the one stumbling over my words, Danvers? My hero,” she teases, and Alex’s breath hitches at the way her tongue wets her lips.

“Well? Do you consent to further testing?” Alex quirks their lips to the side, and Maggie barely stops herself from swooning.

“I do,” she whispers, leaning forward again, and Alex’s lips on hers take her breath away.

And she gladly gives her breath to Alex. Her breath, her slightly parted lips; her hands, her hair, her soft whimper when Alex tentatively flicks their tongue across Maggie’s lower lip.

“Was that okay?” Alex asks, their voice low and questioning, and it’s a question Maggie’s used to asking, but not so used to getting asked in return.

“Yes,” she whispers, and Alex’s smile could light up the multiverse.

“Good,” they murmur, lowering their head so they can do it again.

And again, and again, and again.

Maggie’s laying with her back on the ledge of the couch – this okay? Alex had asked, and Maggie had nodded desperately – Alex’s head pillowing her head – aww, you’re so sweet, Danvers, Maggie had teased, but her heart had never felt this warm – Alex’s leg between her thighs – don’t fall, Danvers, she’d cautioned, and Alex had chuckled, I would, wouldn’t I? and Maggie had secured her hands protectively on Alex’s waist to make sure they didn’t as they both giggled and kissed each other’s faces – Alex’s hair tousled by Maggie’s hands – so you like the way the undercut feels, huh? Alex had asked, and Maggie had blushed – when there’s a loud knock on the door.

“Fuck,” Alex pants into Maggie’s mouth, resting their forehead on Maggie’s. 

“Dirty mouth, Danvers,” Maggie chuckles breathlessly, her eyes shut tight from the effort of not moaning her disappointment.

“Who the hell is it?” Alex calls, crawling off of Maggie. And, sure enough, nearly falling in the process.

They cling to each other and giggle.

“It’s me, Alex,” Lucy’s voice sounds. “And Sara. I am so sorry, but I left my laptop in here and I realized I have an assignment due at midnight – “

“You realized? I reminded you, Lane,” they hear Sara’s voice joining the mix.

“Whatever, can we come in? Just for a second? No need to get dressed, I’ll keep my eyes closed – “

“We are dressed!” Alex protests, and Maggie bites her lip and blushes as she checks over her clothes and hair to make sure she’s somewhat presentable.

“What a shame,” Sara grins as she strolls in with Lucy. She glances at both of them up and down with a faux-critical eye.

“Looks like you almost weren’t dressed, though, hm?” she teases, strolling forward to hug Alex and shake Maggie’s hand.

“Shut it, Lance,” Alex blushes, but appreciates the way Sara hugs them with more masculine gusto than she hugs most of her other friends.

“So you must be Maggie. I hear you’ve got a motorcycle. Nice. But uh… You plan on treating them well, right?” Sara raises her eyebrow as she and Maggie shake hands.

“She practices krav maga,” Lucy whispers loudly from across the dorm, and Alex aims a playful kick her way.

“Guys, don’t scare her off,” they singsong, their hands shoved deep into their pockets.

“My only plan with them is to treat them the way they deserve to be treated,” Maggie ignores Alex and Lucy’s antics, her eyes belonging to Sara for the time being.

Whatever Sara sees in them, she must like. She must trust. Because suddenly she goes from a protective stance to a welcoming smile.

“Well good, then, Maggie Sawyer. Luce, you have your laptop? Good, okay. Have uh… have a good night,” Sara winks and flashes a peace sign as she heads back out the door with Lucy.

“Have fun, kids!” Lucy gives them an identical wink as she, too, rushes back out the door.

“Sorry about that,” Alex chuckles when they’re alone again. “My friends can be… a lot.”

But Maggie shakes her head and takes their hands. “No, I told you: I love that they care so much about you. You deserve it.”

Maggie licks her lips again and Alex gulps.

“So. Looks like we have the rest of the night to ourselves,” they manage to choke out, and Maggie reminds herself to breathe.

“Looks like it,” she repeats. “Wanna kiss me again?”

And of course they do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could we have another installment of !nbAlex at college flirting awkwardly/adorably with Mags? ☺️ 

Alex panics when Maggie lets a moan slip past her lips, when Alex slips their tongue into her mouth.

“I’m sorry, not okay? I didn’t mean to – I should have asked first – “

“Danvers, hey.” Maggie leans up on her elbow, her hand on the small of Alex’s back. “You’re fine. That was a good sound. Okay? I…” She blushes and forces herself to keep talking. “I liked it.”

She says it so softly Alex thinks they made up hearing it for a moment, but the shy way Maggie’s averting her eyes makes Alex gulp.

“Yeah?” Their voice comes out lower than they intended it to – almost like a growl – and it makes Maggie’s breath hitch.

“Yes,” she whispers. 

“Do you… do you want… I’m sorry, please uh… tell me if this is too forward, okay? But uh… do you want to take this off the couch?”

“And move it to your bed?” Maggie’s voice, too, is low, and Alex swears they can see her pupils dilating.

They can’t speak, because something strange is happening in their throat; it feels like it’s developed a heartbeat of its own. So they just nod.

Their knees crack slightly as they slip backwards off their dorm room couch and offer Maggie their hand.

She takes it without hesitation, her eyes locked up in Alex’s. 

“You’re really beautiful,” Alex splutters as Maggie stands, her shirt askew, her lips slightly swollen, her hair tousled. 

“So are you. If that word feels okay?”

Alex grins at Maggie’s constant checking, the combination of light and concern in her eyes.

“Yeah,” they rasp, and give Maggie’s hand a tentative squeeze. “You sure? About… uh… I…”

“About you taking me to bed? Yes, Danvers,” Maggie licks her lips.

Alex promptly trips.

Maggie holds them up, holding back a giggle.

“You okay?”

Alex nods, leading Maggie to their bedroom and closing the door behind them. “This alright?” they check before it clicks closed.

It’s Maggie’s turn to nod, wordless.

“You ever done this before?” she asks, standing with limp arms and wide eyes beside Alex’s bed.

Alex shakes their head. “I did… stuff, with a girl or two, in high school. My friend Sam and I dated for a while, and we got… pretty intimate. But not… I haven’t even kissed anyone since I came out. The gender stuff, I mean.”

Maggie sits gingerly as Alex welcomes her to with an awkward but earnest gesture.

“And… you?”

She fidgets with a fraying bit of denim by her knee and tilts her head thoughtfully. Alex reaches out to stroke her hair gently, supportively. The gesture makes Maggie smile.

“Not sex, not even close. Just a bit of making out, but just… just with girls who could kiss me underneath the high school bleachers one night and tell their boyfriends I was creeping on them the next.”

She shrugs as Alex bristles. “That’s horrible.”

“It’s whatever.”

“It’s not, Maggie. You’re not whatever.”

Maggie smiles up at them. “Alex?”

“Yeah.”

“I really like getting to know you. I wanna keep getting to know you. But right now? Right now, I wanna keep kissing you. If that’s… is that okay?”

“Please do,” Alex leans forward, tucking their knees underneath them so they can lean into Maggie nervously.

Their lips meet lightly, gently. It takes a few moments for them to reestablish a rhythm, to renegotiate the way their bodies fit together, especially with Alex kneeling and Maggie sitting, no soft back behind them like on the couch; just the relative expanse of Alex’s twin mattress.

“Maggie?” Alex murmurs after a moment, after Maggie makes that incredible sound again when their tongue grazes her lips.

“Mmm?” Her hands are back on their face, stroking behind their head, through their undercut. It takes all of Alex’s self-control not to swoon.

“Can I… can we…?”

“Please,” Maggie nods into their kiss, clashing their noses together and making them both clutch at each other and giggle.

They keep giggling, even as Alex traces their hands down Maggie’s shoulders, her arms. They gulp as they reach her elbows, bent just so in front of her, so that Alex’s hands are near Maggie’s chest.

“Come here, Danvers,” Maggie grins, shifting as she leans into kissing them, shifting so she’s angled on top of them, both of them leaning down, down, until Alex’s back hits their mattress.

“Okay?” Maggie trembles, and Alex can only nod as their hands track down to Maggie’s waist.

Her breath hitches and she tilts her head down to bring her lips to Alex’s neck.

“Wow,” Alex whispers, and when Maggie chuckles into the skin just above their collarbone, the vibrations tremble down Alex’s entire body, and they arch their hips up into Maggie’s legs.

“Sorry,” Alex blushes.

“Don’t be,” Maggie rasps. “Is that… is this really okay? You said ‘wow,’ but like, you don’t have to just say that if it’s not… I… like I said, I’ve never really – “

“Maggie. Unless you wanna stop? Please don’t,” Alex weaves their fingers through Maggie’s hair and pulls her gently – giving her plenty of time to change her mind – back down into a kiss.

“Sounds good to me, Danvers,” Maggie murmurs into their mouth, bracing herself up on both her elbows as Alex’s hands explore her back, her sides. 

When their hands find the hem of Maggie’s shirt, they both freeze. “Sorry, I didn’t – “

“Less apologizing, more touching, Danvers,” Maggie smiles, and Alex tries desperately to still their hips as they let their fingers skate across the strip of exposed skin at Maggie’s waist.

Maggie hisses and tosses her head back slightly at the contact, before blushing self-consciously.

“Don’t,” Alex murmurs as they continue their slow explorations. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Not hot? Just beautiful?” Maggie teases, and Alex pales.

“Well, I was actually gonna say hot, but then I didn’t want you to think that I only spent today with you because of how you look, like I just wanted to get you into bed with me or something – I mean, hey, I did, which is awesome, but I mean… I was gonna say hot, because you are, but then I decided to say beautiful because it felt less objectifying and – “

“If I kiss you while you’re talking, will you take it as an expression of my affection, or a disrespectful thing of shutting you up?”

“Definitely shut me up, Lucy would never let me hear the end of it if I told her how much I’ve been rambling while a beautiful girl’s on top of me, becau – “

Maggie kisses them, then, and they both giggle into each other’s mouths, until the laughter swells too much to be contained in the space between their lips. Maggie lets her forehead fall into the space between Alex’s shoulder and their neck, and Alex holds her close, encouraging her to let her body weight rest on them, as they laugh and laugh until they both have tears in their eyes for reasons neither of them quite understand.

“I really like this,” Alex whispers, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s forehead as she slips off them, next to them, bodies comfortably flush against each other.

“Me too, Danvers,” Maggie smiles, wondering what in the hell she did to ever deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Thanks! I like you too! ;) If you can, feel free to grab me a coffee (iced tea, more likely, but hey) at https://ko-fi.com/queercap and don't forget to check out my debut novel, LUNAV, published with NineStar Press! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey cap. Congratulations on the wedding and on the wife. Much love and appreciation on that front. Can you please write a nb!Alex college au with trans!winn and Adrian and obviously maggie? Pleeasssseee?

Alex falls asleep first. 

Maggie had brought them to orgasm, almost accidentally, Alex grinding their hips up onto her thigh, and Alex would have spent the entire rest of the night apologizing if their slipping over the edge didn’t get Maggie there, too.

They got up to get them both water, to borrow a spare phone charger for Maggie from Lucy’s room, and to bring her back a big t-shirt to sleep in.

Because it was obvious to both of them that Maggie was going to spend the night in their dorm.

In their bed.

Alex falls asleep first, because their brain couldn’t process, not really, the excitement of having a pretty girl in their bed, a pretty girl who liked them for who they were, who wanted to spend the night and get to know each other more, who kissed their forehead and who used their pronouns and who laughed, but not meanly, when they stammered their way through intense gay panic.

Maggie stays up and watches them, just for a few minutes.

Because she can’t quite believe it, either. That Alex seemed to like her for… her. That they were respectful and even reverent, and that they kissed her with more on their mind than just getting themself off and then lying about it to the entire school.

She has a feeling that this new thing is going to last, and it scared her senseless.

So she stays up and she watches Alex’s chest rise and fall, the way their hair, mussed and sexy, falls onto their forehead as they shift automatically closer to her.

Maggie falls asleep with her arm around Alex’s torso, wondering what she did to deserve them, to deserve this.

Alex wakes up first. 

They forget, for a moment, that it all wasn’t a dream, and they startle when they actually feel someone’s arm around them.

They smile into their pillow when they remember. 

They groan with soft remembrance of what it felt like to watch Maggie come on their body, because of them, because of their own pleasure.

“Morning, Danvers.” Maggie’s voice is groggy, and Alex blushes, wondering if they woke her with the sheer force of their memory of last night.

“Hey,” they grunt, trying to say more, or something more smooth, at least, and failing utterly.

Maggie doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“You have morning classes today?” she asks, and Alex is relieved that they can honestly say they don’t. They shake their head and kiss Maggie’s nose.

She giggles, and it’s the cutest sound Alex has ever heard.

“Good. Me neither. So listen, this might be a little forward, but I figure you let me sleep in your bed, so I figure… I usually have breakfast with a couple friends of mine, when none of us have morning classes. Do you, um… you wanna come? Just at the main dining hall, nothing special or formal, and I mean, you don’t have to, because – “

“Wow, did I infect you with my rambling?” Alex teases gently, and Maggie’s pupils dilate.

“Well you definitely infected me with something, Danvers,” she practically growls, and she has to lean over to send off a quick text that she’s going to be at least an hour late.

Because, well, Alex Danvers is apparently a very good kisser.

They also apparently have extremely comfortable t-shirts. Maggie chooses a Bare Naked Ladies concert tee – “the pun is irresistible,” she jokes, and Alex laughs hard – and Alex gulps when she pulls her leather jacket on over it.

“You look good in my clothes. I mean, you look good in your own clothes too. And out of clothes. Not that I’ve seen you entirely out of your clothes. Not that I wouldn’t want to. Just – “

“Okay, well, at least we know I’ve been infected with your rambling, but that doesn’t mean I took it from you,” Maggie kisses them softly, and it’s Alex’s turn to giggle.

“So who are you taking me to meet?” they ask, because they’re still in a complete pretty-girl-likes-me-pretty-girl-likes-me-pretty-girl-likes-me daze, but even that’s not enough to remind them, dimly, that they don’t think they’re very good at the whole people thing.

“A couple of my friends. My best friends here, actually. Or anywhere. They’re cool guys. We were all little girls together,” she winks significantly, and Alex’s heart skips with excitement.

“Adrian! Winn!” Maggie calls when the two step into the main cafeteria holding hands.

A short white boy with wide eyes and a laptop open in front of him stands and waves dramatically, alongside a slightly gangly brown boy with a huge smile and a silver stud earring, who looks like he’s about to leap over tables to drown Maggie in a hug.

“You have a person friend!” the potentially-table-jumping boy squeals excitedly, his voice cracking like a fourteen year-old going through puberty for the first time. Alex beams as Maggie kisses the freshman’s cheek.

“Yes, she does,” Alex introduces themself, shaking both boys’ hands in turn. The former introduces himself as Winn, the latter, as Adrian and master of all things nerd. Alex laughs before turning their attention back to Maggie. “I mean, if you want one. I mean, if you want to be. If – “

“Guys, you made them ramble! And now they’re gonna make me ramble. It… I… are we that? You want me to be your girlfriend?”

Alex gulps and nods quietly.

“Good,” Maggie says softly, slipping her hand back into Alex’s. 

“Awwwww,” Adrian squeals.

“They’re my new favorite couple,” Winn leans into Adrian emphatically.

“Do you guys want crappy cafeteria pancakes to celebrate? It’s national crappy pancake day, don’t you know?” Adrian bounces up and down eagerly.

“Dude, you’re gonna overheat in your binder with all that energy,” Winn reminds him with a broad smile.

“You’re gonna overheat in your binder with all your energy,” Adrian teases, but squeezes Winn’s shoulder gratefully.

“Nerds. But crappy pancakes sound perfect. Alex? Crappy pancakes for you?”

“With you? Absolutely.”

“Awwwww.”

“Like I said, my new favorite couple.”


End file.
